Adar & Ion: By The Moonlight
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Sequel to “Ada?” Thranduil watches his elfling grow, and makes both apologies and promises, hoping he will not return to his grief. A very short vignette. [Completed]


Title: By The Moonlight 1/1

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Niroveka

Rating: G

Warning: Fluff, humor, and a bit of angst. OOC just incase. Mention of character death! Tissue alert.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them to indulge my own bunny.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Thranduil watches his elfling grow, and makes both apologies and promises, hoping he will not return to his grief.

Note: Sequel to "A-da?" _A very short vignette._

Note2: Legolas – Greenleaf (his elvish name) is only a baby.

1.

**Mirkwood **

Thranduil held his little elfling in his hands, and watching his face by the light of a pale moon; he found his mind reminiscing of what had occurred lately in his family.

Changes, there had been many changes since he lost his wife when she was giving birth, for as one died, another was born.

His Greenleaf was born even as she was dying... His wife died. His mind tried to show him more about what he had lost, even as his heart seemed swept away by its broken tears; he healed only as he saw his son and felt his deep care for him. Even as he named him, Thranduil showed his son just how much he loved him.

He watched his son by the moonlight. His eyes were filled with love and caring for Greenleaf

He remembered Greenleaf's birth as if it were yesterday, as he fed his elfling with love and care, watching every movement he made. He scanned his son's eyes, and he spoke to him, letting him know that he was Ada.

"I hope that you can forgive me for abandoning you when you were first born. I let the grief eat me inside, for the love of my wife, your nana. She died after she delivered you, though I wish she could have at least known you... to see your beautiful face." Thranduil stroked Greenleaf's cheek with care, and his eyes were still locked on his son's eyes.

"I love you, Greenleaf, and I swear to the Valar, that I will be here for you whenever you need me," Thranduil said, and pulled his son closer to him. He continued. "I must first be your adar, _then _the King. I will take care of you, and tried to teach you all that I know… as I am _your_ adar."

Thranduil moved his eyes to the moon, as he again remembered his wife. He willingly shed the tears that sprang to his eyes; they fell over his son's hair.

"I miss you…" Thranduil whispered, and released a sigh.

Giggles were heard, and Thranduil lowered his head only to find Greenleaf's smiling face. His elfling had done it once again; he had reminded him that _he _was still there, in his very arms.

Thranduil let another tear spill, his lips trembling, though he was determined not to cry. He stammered, "You…will not let me…fall to grief…I love you…"

Thranduil took deep breaths as he looked at the sky, towards the full moon; he again noticed the elfling's smile and felt the warmth it gave it to him. He moved his hand to caress Greenleaf's cheek, and spoke words of love to him.

Thranduil left the room, stepping outside with his son in his hands. He walked over his own father's tree, speaking with tears, as they rolled down his cheeks.

"This is my elfling, Ada…" Thranduil presented him, even as he cried for the love and the loss... for he had lost both his father, and his wife.

"He has my eyes, blue like the clear sky. Can you see them?" Thranduil asked, and continued, "He has my…my wife's smile…"

Thranduil lowered his head, his eyes closed. He swallowed hard.

He opened his eyes when he felt small hands tickling his chin, and heard sounds of giggling too.

"Oh…my sweet Greenleaf," Thranduil said with love, and kissed his son's cheek.

"A-da?" Thranduil heard his son question, and smiled.

"Yes, iôn, I am your ada, A-da, A-da…" Thranduil kept encouraging his elfling, and smiled at him.

Greenleaf moved his hands over his ada's face as he repeated the word with his sweet and soft voice; it seemed to melt the king, time after time. "A-da…A-da…A-da?"

Thranduil only looked at his sweet elfling before he replied, only gazed at him, noticing once again his adorable and sweet face, noticing the smile, the blue eyes, the blond hair. And then he seemed to realize something else.

After all, his elfling was a treasure, and precious to his heart. He remembered what he had given to his wife: the promise that he would take care of their son, to be there for him at any time, even if he had a council or other pressing matters; for his son was more important than any council or duty that he had to fulfill.

"You are all mine, you are my treasure. You are the key to my heart; when I thought I was breaking apart, you reminded me that I have still you... and for that, iôn, I am proud of you. I love you in my heart and soul...for you are my son, from my flesh." Thranduil's his eyes sparkled with broken, unshed tears as he still stood there next to his father's tree, feeling its embrace as the leaves fell upon him.

"Hannon-le, Adar. I miss you…" Thranduil thanked the his adar's tree for listening, though he wished his father could be standing next to him in the flesh and not only by memory.

Thranduil then noticed that the wind blew on his face, and only her whistle was heard; no giggles came from his son.

Thranduil gazed down at him. He whispered, "I am proud of you, and I love you… Deep from my heart, my soul is calling to hear your sweet voice."

Thranduil walked back to the palace, returning to his room. He laid Greenleaf on the small bed beside his own, and continued to watch his dreaming elfling, until sleep finally claimed him as well.

**The End**


End file.
